escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Manual de estilo de Chicago
El Manual de estilo de Chicago (en el original, The Chicago Manual of Style, a veces abreviado CMS or CMOS) es un libro de estilo publicado desde 1906 por la University of Chicago Press. Hasta el momento se han publicado dieciséis ediciones, la última de las cuales data de 2010. El Manual de estilo de Chicago incluye guías y consejos referentes a la gramática, ortografía y tipografía de la lengua inglesa (en su variante estadounidense), citas, diálogos o referencias bibliográficas, además de aspectos relativos al propio proceso de edición. prestigiosos de Estados UnidosDavid Spencer, "Chicago Manual of Style, 16th Edition", Type Desk, 15 de febrero, 2011. Accedido el 10 de marzo de 2014. En sus ediciones más recientes, el Manual de estilo de Chicago se publica en papel y online. Desde 2014, existe también una versión adaptada al español, publicada por la Universidad de Deusto con el título de Manual de Estilo Chicago-Deusto. Resumen El Manual de estilo de Chicago se divide en tres apartados: * Un apartado dedicado a las partes del libro y el proceso de edición * Un apartado dedicado a ortografía, ortotipografía y gramática * Un apartado dedicado a referencias bibliográficas y documentación La relevancia del Manual se fundamenta sobre todo en el tercer apartado, en el que es una referencia esencial para numerosas publicaciones y revistas del área de las ciencias sociales. Es, por ejemplo, el manual de estilo empleado por la American Anthropological Association'' y la "hoja de estilo" de la Organization of American Historians. También el volumen A Manual for Writers of Research Papers, Theses, and Dissertations se basa en el Manual. El estilo Chicago ofrece a los autores la posibilidad de escoger entre varios formatos de referencia diferentes, e incluso contempla la posibilidad de mezclar diversos formatos, siempre que el resultado sea claro y coherente. Por ejemplo, la 15.ª edición del manual ofrece información sobre citas incluidas en el texto y/o en nota a pie de página, e incluye la opción de citar por número de página (siguiendo el estilo de la MLA) o por año de publicación (estilo APA); incluso ofrece diversos estilos para notas a pie de página y notas finales, dependiendo de si el texto incluye una bibliografía final completa o no. Versión online En sus dos últimas ediciones de 2003 y 2010, el Manual de estilo de Chicago se ha publicado en papel y online. La versión online incluye la posibilidad de buscar en el texto de las dos ediciones más recientes, herramientas para editores, un resumen de la guía para referencias bibliográficas, y una sección de "dudas frecuentes", en la que los editores de Chicago University Press responde a las preguntas de los lectores. El acceso a la edición online se realiza mediante una subscripción anual (aunque la sección de dudas frecuentes es gratuita). Versión adaptada al español En 2013 la Universidad de Deusto publicó una versión del Manual de estilo de Chicago adaptada al español y aprobada por la Universidad de Chicago, con el título de Manual de Estilo Chicago-Deusto. Esta versión no es una mera traducción del manual en inglés, sino que adapta los contenidos a los usos y normas del ámbito hispánico en áreas como ortografía, gramática o tipografía, pero también los referentes a la legislación sobre derechos de autor o lenguaje no sexista.Manual de Estilo Chicago-Deusto. Edición adaptada al español, Javier Torres Ripa (ed.), Universidad de Deusto, Bilbao (España), 2013. Accedido el 10 de marzo de 2014 La versión española incluye un nuevo apéndice de expresiones latinas, inexistente en el original. Historia Lo que hoy se conoce como el Manual de estilo de Chicago se publicó por primera vez en 1906 con el título Manual of Style: Being a compilation of the typographical rules in force at the University of Chicago Press, to which are appended specimens of type in use. Desde esta primera edición de apenas 203 páginas, el manual ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en una guía de estilo con pretensión de exhaustividad, que ocupa más de 1000 páginas en su 16.ª edición. Fue una de las primeras guías de estilo publicadas en los Estados Unidos, y es en gran medida responsable de la estandarización de los métodos de investigación, en lo que se refiere a la documentación y referencias bibliográficas. La revisión más significativa del manual se realizó para la 12.ª edición, publicada en 1969. La primera edición, de 20.000 copias, se agotó incluso antes de imprimirse."The History of the Chicago Manual of Style," University of Chicago Press, 2010. Accedido el 10 de marzo de 2014. En 1982, con la publicación de la 13.ª edición, el manual fue rebautizado como The Chicago Manual of Style, adoptando así de forma oficial el nombre informal con el que ya era generalmente conocido. En fechas recientes, los editores han publicado una nueva edición cada diez años, aproximadamente. La 15.ª edición fue revisada para reflejar la influencia de los ordenadores y de internet en el mundo de la edición, incluyendo por primera vez una guía para citar publicaciones electrónicas. La 16.ª edición, publicada en 2010, fue la primera en publicarse simultáneamente en papel y online. Esta última edición incluye temas novedosos como la notación musical, los idiomas extranjeros o aspectos informáticos como los caracteres Unicode y el tratamiendo de URLs. También es más extenso el apartado dedicado a recomendaciones para la producción de documentos electrónicos, incluidas las páginas web y los e-books. En esta última versión, el sistema Chicago de documentación también se simplifica para lograr mayor coherencia entre el sistema autor-fecha y el sistema notas-bibliografía, facilitando el uso de ambos. Además, se ofrecen ejemplos ampliados y actualizados para los problemas que pueden surgir cuando se citan documentos y fuentes online. Ediciones *1.ª edición, 1906 *2.ª edición, 1910 *3.ª edición, 1911 *4.ª edición, 1914 *5.ª edición, 1917 *6.ª edición, 1919 *7.ª edición, 1920 *8.ª edición, 1925 *9.ª edición, 1927 *10.ª edición, 1937 *11.ª edición, 1949 *12.ª edición, 1969 *13.ª edición, 1982 *14.ª edición, 1993 *15.ª edición, 2003 *16.ª edición, 2010 Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web del Chicago Manual of Style *[http://www.chicagomanualofstyle.org/about16_history.html Historia del Chicago Manual of Style] *Guía rápida de referencias en estilo Chicago, compilada por los editores de The Chicago Manual of Style. *''Guía de Estilo'' de la American Anthropological Association, basada en la 15.ª edición del Chicago Manual of Style. *[http://library.williams.edu/citing/styles/chicago1.php Ejemplos bibliográficos basados en el Manual de estilo de Chicago], creados por el Williams College. *Guía de estilo de referencias del Manual de Chicago, preparada por la Simon Fraser University. *Guía de estilo de referencias del Manual de Chicago, preparada por The Ohio State University. Categoría:Libros de 1906 Categoría:Guías de estilo Categoría:Universidad de Chicago